Garrus x Grunt yaoi ME
by GruntVakarian
Summary: A short scene between turian, Garrus Vakarian, and Urdinot krogan, Grunt after a battle with rogue Geth and reapers. It's a yaoi scene, because I always thought Garrus and Grunt were good together.


Garrus looks into Grunt's pale brown eyes, breathing in silently. His hands tracing the edges of grunt's battle aged armor.

"Grunt.. I.. Thanks for saving me." his eyes looking down, his hands falling lifelessly at his sides.

"Garrus, I know why you came into my terminal, and it's not ro say thank you." Grunt takes Garrus's hands in his own. Grunt leans in, and places a soft, delicate kiss onto Garrus's scars. Garrus looks up in surprise.

"Umm.. I forgot." Garrus laughs, embarrassed. Then he looks into Grunt's eyes once more. Both Garrus and Grunt smile and lean in towards each other, and presses their lips to each other.

A spark has arisen, and Grunt takes Garrus into his arms. Garrus wraps his arms around grunt neck and leans into the kiss. They move toward the bed, and fall down on to it, Garrus on top.

Grunt searches for the buckles on Garrus's suit, and pulls them apart, exposing a naked, handsome body. Garrus gasps, his length hardening, heat radiating from it. Garrus then does the same for Grunt.

Both fully erect, heat pulsing off of them, Garrus grabs the medical calamine lotion. "We need this to help us along the way" Garrus breathes out, seductively and sexy. Grunt pulls Garrus around, so he's laying on his stomach. Grunt proceeds to spread the calamine lotion on Garrus's thighs and butt area. Garrus gasping out pleasure, barely containing himself as Grunt lathes his length in the lotion also.

Anticipation arises, and Garrus almost screams in pleasure as Grunt drives himself into Garrus, hard and deep.

"Oooooh! Grunt! Oooh! GRUNT!" Garrus moans out as Grunt drives deeper and faster into him, biting his lip.

"Oh Garrus baby, you're...you're so HOT AND TIGHT!" Grunt pants out, his hands placed on Garrus's rear end, gently holding it.

"Ooooh! GRUNT! USE THAT PISTOL!" Garrus screams out as Grunt propels his length further and deeper into Garrus.

"Garrus baby, would you like to try me?" Grunt breathes out, almost climaxing inside of him.

Garrus pulls himself up, kissing Grunt passionately, his tongue searching Grunt's mouth, then lays Grunt down on his stomach. "Would you like to rub this sniper rifle with oil Grunt?" Grunt smiles and rubs the lotion on Garrus's rock hard length, kissing the tip gently and then laying back down, ready for battle.

Garrus breathes in softly, and drives himself into Grunt. Both Grunt and Garrus moan in pleasure, as Garrus's length plunges deep into Grunt. Garrus reaches a hand around front, and starts stroking Grunt's erect length. Drive after drive, Garrus goes faster and harder, deeper each drive, both of them ready to climax.

"Grunt baby, can I come in you? Oooh baby! Please?" Garrus moans out, Grunt nods.

"Grunt babe, could you hold your come in, to come in me?" Garrus says, squeezing his eyes shut, his head back in pleasure. Grunt nods again. Garrus comes inside Grunt, breathing out hard and harshly. Grunt flips Garrus around and drives himself deep into Garrus, and coming inside of him.

He sighs and let's himself lay there for a while, catching there breaths. Grunt pulls himself out of Garrus, and lays next to him, his hands tracing Garrus's hip bones, smiling.

"That was.. That was great." Grunt says through smiles. Garrus moves closer to him.

"Grunt, I really... Love you" Garrus speaks out. Grunt pulls him in for a hug.

"I love you, too" They lay together for an embrace, when a voice over the Normandy's intercom booms,

"Garrus, please report to the briefing room"

Garrus sighs and kisses Grunt on his cheek.

"I got to go. I'll catch you later?" He smiles, and dresses himself. Before walking over to the door, Garrus leaves one more kiss with Grunt, before leaving.

"I love you Garrus" Grunt says sleepily, as Garrus slips out the door.

Grunt lays there a while, then drifts off to a deep and peaceful slumber.


End file.
